Failure's Blessings':The First Two
by Paper Aeroplanes
Summary: When Lizzy overhears something she shouldn't,she turns to her friend.He believes they should investigate further.What happens when they're the first half of a prophecy nobody knew existed? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy didn't think her life could be any worse. _What's there left to lose when you've already lost _everything_?_ She would ask herself, just to make herself feel better. It just made her feel worse. She tried not to think about it. She doesn't have pictures, or anything to remind her of them. Nothing. There isn't a trace that they were even alive at one point. The only evidence was her existence, which didn't help her at all. She would try to block out the obnoxious orphanage she was forced to live in. All the kids teasing her because of her glasses, or the constant loneliness that she feels all the time. She had tried to make friends. She remembers quite clearly what had happened actually, but she doesn't like to talk about it, especially to her one friend (at school, of course) though he would always try to get it out of her. She had a bad feeling she would punch something (or someone) if she talked about her personal life. She wasn't the one for violence, but sometimes she couldn't control the anger and sadness she always kept bottled up inside her. Nobody knew her full life story. Only some (consisting of Rory and a few of the other children who had eavesdropped on them) knew little parts of her history. Some of the teachers at school worried about her, for the only time she actually looked happy was when she was with Rory. He could make her laugh when she wanted to brake down in sobs. He defended her when the other kids at school made fun of her for not having any parents. Lizzy remembered exactly what happened that day, even though it was a year ago.

_Lizzy walked in the front doors to be exposed to a brightly lit entryway, painted in gold, green, and blue. A mural of an eagle flying over mountains with the words "Go Eagles!" written near it, lined the walls. To her left was a lime green hallway; to her right was a door that read "School Office". Directly in front of her was another hallway, this one a creamy, beige sort-of color. She sighed, letting her bag strap fall, now only wearing one on her right shoulder. She turned, thinking about how horribly badly her day was going to be, heading strait for the office. She turned the doorknob a little reluctantly, slipping inside before anyone could see her. She came up to a cluttered desk, were a small plumb women with brown hair, and big, circular, glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose, was sitting typing on her black dell laptop. She apparently heard her coming and stopped typing to stare up at Lizzy, waiting for her to say something. Lizzy didn't._

"_Well, you must be the new student, I assume?" the women asked._

_Lizzy nodded, still not speaking._

"_I'm Mrs. Clemite." She said, putting her hand out for Lizzy to shake._

_She took her hand "I'm Lizzy Elane." Lizzy said not taking her eyes of Mrs. Clemite. "Well, Miss Elane," she started, not taking her eyes of Lizzy as well. (Which was a shock because the children at the orphanage used to say she could turn you to stone with one look into those mesmerizing blue eyes.) "I believe this would be your schedule, as there wouldn't be any other new 7__th__ graders today." Mrs. Clemite drew back her hand, and picked up a sheet of paper that had been lying there moments earlier. Lizzy took it from her, nodding her head then remembering to say something. "Thanks." She muttered._

_Mrs. Clemite sat back down after they exchanged good byes. Lizzy turned around, still looking at the schedule. Her hand searched for the doorknob for a second, then finally finding it's target. She pulled it open slowly, not caring were she was going. That is, until she came in contact with something—wait—some_one_. The impact was so hard; she was thrown a little ways, all her things flying everywhere. _

"_Ow!" She said. She herd someone else say an apology, put she was to busy picking up her things. She saw a hand looking franticly for the others things, and, Lizzy, being the curious person she was looked up to see a boy with dirty, blonde hair muttering under his breath. She put her things back in her bag (that had been open when she had fallen) and took another look at the boy. He was about her age, taller by…eh, maybe 3 inches (she just guesstemated). She couldn't see his eyes, because his hair came down barely enough to be were he would have to be looking up for anyone to see them. He felt her eyes boring into him, so he looked up. He had dark brown eyes that you could get lost in at anytime. She stared at him, doing her weird I-won't-hurt-you-unless-you-bother-me stare (__**a/n: kinda like bees/wasps…)**__ that wouldn't let you go. After a few more seconds of their __**(intense)**__ stare-down (__**is that what you call it?)**__ Lizzy slowly, and steadily got up, still looking at him. He did, too. The boy decided to speak first, because obviously she wasn't. _

"_Hello." He said._

"_Hiya." Was Lizzy's reply. _

"_I'm Rory." He outstretched his arm._

"_I'm Lizzy." They shock hands._

"_Uh, sorry 'bout bumping into you." Lizzy said, suddenly a bit nervous._

"_It's okay. No harm done." He said smiling at her. "You new here?"_

_She nodded._

"_That's cool. I remember when I first came here. So young. So innocent. So not ready for middle school."_

"_When'd you come here?"_

"_Last year." Lizzy laughed lightly, which shocked her, considering she hadn't laughed in years._

"_So…What class you have now?" He asked her peering over at her list, curiously._

"_Math." She sighed. _

"_Really?"_

_She nodded for the third time that day._

"_Same here." He said. "You know where the classroom is?"_

"_Nope." She popped the 'p'._

"_Come on. I'll show 'ya." _

_

* * *

_

**Hi! Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but we're traveling right now, and it was 2 in the morning when I wrote that. I have to be snappy about uploading the chapters cuz where we're going DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET. Yeah. So, I hope you understood what went on. I just had to add the flashback...Anyways...**

**REVIEW!**

**_-WORLD OF NEW-_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have realized how incredibly cliche the last chapter was. It was more of a...a...prolouge! yes! it was a prolouge. Sorry if the speeling is wrong! SPELL CHECK WILL NOT WORK! GRR! :(I am very angry about that. Anyways, ON WARD AND FORWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**_-WORLD OF NEW-_**

* * *

"Miss Elane?" Lizzy's homeroom teacher asked.

"Ma'am?" She looked up from her notebook that she had been doodling in.

"Can you take these down to the office, please?" It was more of a command than a question. Mrs. Myer held out an envelope with the fieldtrip permission slips in it.

Closing her notebook, Lizzy got up from her desk taking the envelope from Mrs. Myer a little impatiently. Mrs. Myer, always the most observant of the teachers, noticed this.

"Is there something wrong Lizzy?" She asked quietly. Lizzy had taken a liking to Mrs. Myer from the moment they met, and the feeling was mutual. She often was called 'Lizzy' by her; instead of 'Elizabeth' which was her real name, so Lizzy was used to it by now.

Lizzy shook her head. Although, there was, in fact, something wrong. Lizzy decided long ago that she mustn't talk about it. She turned to head out, but the teacher wasn't done yet.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know. But, honestly Mrs. Myer, it's nothing."

She speed walked out the door as fast as she could to avoid any further questioning.

After about five minutes, Lizzy was in the office. Nobody was there.

"Hello?" She called walking down the isle of door ways that lead either to the clinic, the principles office, or the staff room. She'd been in the office plenty of times (courtesy of Rory, who somehow got her tangled in his pranks every so often) and she hadn't been in through one of the doors. She assumed it was only for the staff, but it didn't say anything about it. She walked to the end of the aisle; looking straight ahead of her at a door which she was pretty sure hadn't been there previously. She kept walking, her curiosity getting the better of her, until she was starring at it. Now she saw that it did say something of the staff, but her dyslexia was acting up more than usual. To her it looked like "ORF LOSCOH SAFTF NYOL" but she had learned how to make sense of words sometimes so she figured it out in about 7 minutes. She was well aware of the voices inside. Making sure not to be too loud she opened the door, thanking the lord it hadn't creaked, she turned the knob.

"Yes. I know what this means as well as you do, but we have to wait for the right time to come." Something growled. Keep in mind that Lizzy can't see anything right now. She wanted to open the door and find out what said that (for it was a far deeper and far more scarier voice then the usual secretary that was in the office) but she knew that if she did, the door would most likely creak and she would get caught.

"But what if we don't get the chance before they leave? It's their last year!" Another voice that was similar, but defiantly another voice, said. "We'll get the chance! The girl knows nothing yet. As for the boy, this has happened before…" This time the first _thing_ sounded angry. "But—"the second was cut off by the first. "Wait! I smell something…some_one!" _

"What do you mean?"

"It's her! She's here!"

"WHAT!" The second one sounded very scared, and angry, and astounded.

"Yes…yes…She's been listening for a while. I can feel it." The first mused.

"Come out, come out, little hero." Lizzy heard one of them creeping towards the door.

_What did they just call me?_ She thought, puzzled. Then, _Oh no! They're coming!_ She didn't know exactly who 'they' were, but she somehow knew that if she was caught, she would get in so much more trouble than regularly. She dropped the envelope (she had almost forgotten why she came there in the first place) and ran. She didn't really care where to, as long as they didn't catch her. She burst through the door, dodging a couple of students who had been coming to the office, also. They stared after her, some looking amused, some scared. Lizzy was a pretty fast runner, so she was almost to homeroom in two minutes, and she would have been, if she hadn't run into someone again.

"God, that hurt!" She was thrown back, but didn't fall.

"Sorry, Lizzy." She knew that voice.

"'S my fault, Rory, my fault…" she trailed off, then remembering why she ran into him.

"I have to go." She said, looking over her shoulder. She walked over, trying to get past Rory.

"Whoa, wait. Why are you in a hurry?" Rory asked, pulling her back to face him by her shoulder.

She looked around; making sure nobody else was near enough to listen. She grabbed his arm and pulled Rory over to the side, and to the lockers. He smiled, knowingly (or, at least, he thinks he knows)

"You did something bad didn't you? Oh, I knew I was rubbing off on you!" He kept talking.

"No! I didn't do anything bad!" She talked over him, making him stop.

"Well, then what's the matter! Spit it out!"

"Um…You'd think I was crazy if I told you." She looked away.

He turned his head to the side, slightly. "No I wouldn't."

"Uh, yeah, you would."

"Okay, well, now you're just making me curious, so, you have to tell me."

She sighed. "Fine. But you have to promise me you'll believe me. Okay?"

"I promise. Now, what it is you were running from?"

"Well, you see, Mrs. Myer told me to take the field trip stuff down to the office, and when I got there nobody was there, so…" She told him everything. He would occasionally nod or say 'uh-huh' or something every now and then. When she was done, he looked the slightest bit confused (as was Lizzy) but he believed her completely.

"The things said 'they' so—"

"Wait, why did you say 'things'?" Lizzy interrupted.

"Because we don't know what they are."

"Oh." Lizzy said feeling sheepish.

"As I was saying, before I most rudely was interrupted" He teased "the things said 'they' so it could be anybody in the school."

"I know that." Lizzy told him.

"But didn't they say 'she is here'?" Rory asked Lizzy.

"Yep."

"Was there anybody else there? Preferably a girl?"

"Uh, no, that's why I ran."

"Okay, so the 'they' consists of you…and…?"

"They didn't say names." Lizzy said, shaking her head. "But they did say 'the boy' and something about a girl, who I think would be me…"

"Alright-y, then…So it's only two people?"

"Yes, yes." Lizzy wasn't exactly sure where this would get her, because right then, it took them n-o-w-h-e-r-e.

Lizzy suddenly remembered something. "They said that it was 'their' last year at the school, so that narrows it down to the people in our grade. 8th." Lizzy told him in one breath.

"Well, that does simplify things…" Rory said. Then he said "Idea!" followed by Lizzy saying "I lost 'the Game'."

"Thanks, Lizzy. Thanks." Rory said sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"How did that remind you of 'the game'?"

"Okay, we're NOT about to get into that, alright? But what's your brilliant idea?"

"I didn't say it was brilliant. I just had a light-bulb moment."

"Okay," Lizzy was now a bit annoyed. "What's your not-so brilliant idea, then?"

"I want to see what this is all about." He said matter-of-factly.

"I do too, but what do you mean?" Lizzy was bewildered as to what he meant.

"The school's hiding something, or, at least, _they_ are." He pointed his finger in the general direction of the office. "I want to know what." He concluded.

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa…whoa… I DO NOT want to go back there!" Lizzy said, surprised at Rory for even suggesting it.

"What? Why not?" Now it was Rory's turn to be surprised.

"_They_ scared me half to death!" Lizzy threw her hands up for emphasis. There was a part of her, the ADHD part of course, that wondered what would happen if you were scared half to death twice.**(a/n: I always wondered that, so I just had to put that in there…)** "I'm not sure what would've happened if the things saw me!"

"You don't even know what they look like." Rory shot back, annoyed at Lizzy for being afraid.

Lizzy went a little cross eyed, then blinked, leaving a look of understanding and annoyance in her blue eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Rory started talking before she got the chance. "They called you 'a little hero'. Didn't they? Don't' you want to know what that was about? Aren't you even the smallest bit curios of what's going on here?" Lizzy nodded. "Of course I am, but—"

"Then we need to find out." Rory was not about to give up, and Lizzy, knowing him, knew he wasn't also. She sighed, realizing defeat. "Fine. What's this 'plan' of yours?"

Rory smiled, always the one who loved winning. "Tell you later. Encase you haven't noticed, the bell's going to ring any second." With that he walked away.

"Really!" Lizzy yelled after him. "All that, and…just…really?"

She groaned, following after him, heading to lunch.

* * *

**OKay, so this chapter was one of the funnest to write. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! This is my all time favorite chapter so far. I will be very upset if no-one reviews to these...yeah, SO, read and review (i suppose there's an abbreviation for that...r&r? No, I won't say that...I feel weird when I do...) Anyways, READ IT. LIKE IT. LOVE IT, FOR THAT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPIER. REVIEW IT. FAVORITE IT. FAVORITE ME. yes...I like that plan...:D**

**_-WORLD OF NEW-_**

* * *

"That's your plan? We're going to sneak _back into school_ and, somehow, we magically manage to break into that room, so we can find out what's going on?" Lizzy starred at the boy in disbelief. Lizzy walked to her locker, put in the combination.

"Uh, yeah. That's basically it, if you minus the magic part." Rory looked at her expectantly.

"That's your plane?" She repeated. Rory raised an eye brow in amusement. Lizzy shook her head furiously, and then looked at him skeptically. "You are _evil_. I like that." Rory smiled, very proud of the fact. "Why, thank you." He said.

"So…when do we sneak in?"

"Um, How 'bout tonight?"

"Oh, alright. But…wait, what about your parents?" Lizzy set a couple of her books in her locker then turned to face him.

"What about them?" He looked at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"Won't they notice you're gone? I mean, nobody'll notice I'm not at the orphanage, but what 'bout you?"

"Oh yeah…I'll just tell them…that…How about I just don't tell them?"

"Eh, okay." Lizzy suddenly remembered something. "But, why would we need to break in, if there's a bunch of club events going on tonight?

"There are?"

"Uh, Yeah. Where have you been?"

"Um…"

"Never mind that. We can just pretend we're actually in those clubs."

Rory starred at her, thinking threw what they could say for an excuse. Lizzy already had that down, though. She sighed, realizing he didn't quite know yet. "We just say that we signed up, and then stay after school, so we don't have to sneak back in. And, nobody will even give us another glance, because of all the other students who are going to be here. I would wait for a football game, but the closest one to now, is in, like, 2 months."

Rory was surprised she had given it so much thought. "How long have you been planning that?" She shrugged, not really caring. "Not very long. Since you told me your plan." She closed her locker, and started walking down the hall beside Rory.

Lizzy got a far away look in her eyes. "Rory," she suddenly broke the silence that they had been walking in for a while. "What do you think they were talking about?"

He stopped walking. After a few seconds, he said "I don't know. I suspect something 'bout you." Lizzy was taken by surprise at that. "What do you think they could possibly be saying about me?"

"Well, nobody knows everything about you. You don't, either." Rory reasoned.

Lizzy was silent, lost in too many sad memories. "But, then why would they know anything 'bout me, if _nobody_ does?" She spoke up.

He shrugged. "Everything." With that, he walked ahead of her, and speed into his next class, leaving a confused Lizzy behind.

"Where have you been?" She yelled/whispered at Rory. "You told me to wait for you near the cafeteria, and then you don't show up for almost an hour! What the heck?"

"Sorry," He held his hands up in defense. "I got caught up for a little while." He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, suddenly concerned. "What do you mean 'got caught up for a while'?"

"I mean, I heard some _things"_ He emphasized 'things' to let Lizzy know that they were the same people Lizzy herd. "Talking about us." Lizzy put her hands to her mouth, a little afraid of what they said, then confused that he said 'us' as in, the things said names. "What did they say?" She asked after putting her hands back down.

"They said something about a camp, and that they were waiting for 'the right moment'. Whatever that means." Lizzy nodded, remembering they said something about the right time when she over herd them. "Did they same names, though?" She wanted to get right to the point. Rory nodded solemnly. "They said your name, and mine." Lizzy raised an eye brow. "Well, now I'm officially scared." She said, half joking, half serious. "Come on." She hopped out from the place she had been hiding, and grabbed Rory's arm, pulling him along after her. She let go, stopping at the door out of the cafeteria, looking around carefully.

"What the heck are you doing?" Rory whispered to her.

"Checking for teachers. Duh." She told him, for it was supposed to be obvious.

She realized no-one was there, so she walked out calmly, pretending that she didn't care if anyone saw her, Rory following behind closely. They walked in the office, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Which door is it?" He asked, because he didn't know where it was. Lizzy ignored him for a second, and then told him "That one." She stopped in front of the door she hadn't seen a moment before, and could have easily over-looked.

"What does it say?" He asked. Rory, like Lizzy, also had dyslexia, but he hadn't learned how to comprehend words, yet (he didn't practice like Lizzy) She answered without looking at the door. "For School Staff Only." She played around with her brown hair, trying to get something out of her pony-tail. "Ah, here it is." She pulled out a bobby-pin, bending down to the door.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked her.

"Picking the lock on the door." She told him, still messing with the knob.

"You know how?" He asked, a bit surprised. (He hadn't known she could do that!)

"Of course! How else do you think I get into the orphanage?" She pulled out the pin, and walked inside.

"Um, a key?" He replied, walking in after her. She ignored him.

Inside the room, there was a long table in the middle, complete with 14 chairs, taking up most of the space, and in the corner there was a desk. It had a printer, files everywhere, and a black dell computer, which was shut off. The chair looked old, and worn, but when Lizzy sat down, she realized it was a lot sturdier then it appeared. Rory walked over behind her, and started going threw file, after file. Lizzy turned the computer on. She pressed Ctrl Alt Delete. She groaned. "Rory," He looked up from the draw he had previously been going threw. "Hmm?"

"I need you to hack into this computer." He was, in fact, known for his ability to hack into the school computers. "Oh, okay."

"Wait. How 'bout I look threw the files, while you do the computer? Since you're kind of the one who's good with them." Lizzy reasoned. Rory shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Lizzy got out of the chair, letting Rory sit down. She herd him type a couple of things, then the computer made a sound, letting them know it was the right password.

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed, punching the air.

"Great," Lizzy muttered. "Now he's going to have any even _bigger_ ego. Awesome..." She opened the nearest draw, and started flipping threw the files, not sure what exactly she was looking for. "I can_not _find anything worth looking at." Lizzy complained, more to herself then Rory.

"Tell me about it. I can't—Oh my God!" Rory interrupted himself.

"What? What is it?" Lizzy asked him, surprised that he actually found anything.

"Not sure exactly. I just…" He trailed off, not caring that he was. "Ooh! I found something!"

"What'd you find?" Lizzy asked, excited again.

He starred at the computer screen, trying to find out what it said. His dyslexia was acting up again. "I'm not entirely sure. Come see what it is." He beckoned her forward. She got up from her spot on the floor. She leaned over Rory's shoulder, trying to concentrate.

"I think it says…" she starred at it for a few more minutes.

"Well?" Rory asked, turning his head slightly to see her. "What does it say?"

"Camp Half-Blood…" she whispered, not quite understanding _why_ she whispered it. "Bridge-Way Middle School…" She said. Then she put her hands over her mouth. _Why? What does our school have to do with this camp?_ She thought, for indeed (**a/n: I like using fancy words...well, fancy in my opinion :D) **that was the name of her Middle School.

"What? Why do you look appalled/scared? Lizzy, what is it?" Rory asked, wondering what was going on in her head. "Can you read what it says exactly?"

"How 'bout I just summarize for you?" She said, not wanting to read it a loud.

"Eh, okay."

She took a deep breath. "Basically it's saying '_they_' found two demigods at Bridge-Way Middle School and that apparently their powerful. Something about Camp Half-Blood, and destroying it…and the demigods being involved in it…I can't really read the rest…oh, yeah. It's saying (it's a letter by the way) that Chiron, who ever that is, doesn't know about them…but they will…soon enough…they will…"

They were silent for a second. "But…If the things said that they found two demigods…and they also said something 'bout us…" Rory said, already knowing what the answer to his un-asked question was, but hoping against hope that he was wrong.

"We're half-bloods…" Lizzy said, not exactly knowing what that was.

"Right indeed, young heroes." The two spun around to see one out of two of the 'things' standing at the door-way. "You have come far, I see." The thing walked in. A woman. She had a British accent, and wore a business suit, and a tight skirt that came down just over her knees. None of the children (or teenagers, I suppose…) didn't dare to move. They just starred at them in horror, for now they knew…the woman wasn't human. No, not at all. And Lizzy and Rory knew she would by all means, hurt them, if they didn't get out…or hurt her first. But they stayed still as a statue, as she walked over, circling the two, like a vulture. "Yes." She muttered. "You dear, sweet child. You have your mother's hair, and her vain smile." She put venom in the last sentence. She tried to touch Lizzy, but she jumped up, in no way about to let this monster (quite true) near her. The woman made a _tsk tsk_ noise, as she watched Lizzy jump out of her reach. She then turned to Rory. She circled him, like she did to Lizzy. "I see…yes, very powerful. Not as most, but still there's _something_…unlike the girl here…"She muttered. "Oh, how it brings back memories…You remind me so much of your father." She said to Rory, who took an interest at the mention of his father.

"My dad? You know—knew him?" Hope filled his eyes.

"You could say that…yes…" The woman muttered, making both teenagers curious. "You are something special, lad. Something special. Far more powerful then Elizabeth, over here." She pointed a skinny finger at Lizzy in disgust.

"Who are you?" Rory asked her sternly.

"That, my dear boy, depends on who's asking."

"I'm asking."

"Then, to you, I'm nothing but a teacher…yet." She smiled cruelly. "I didn't know your father, but I've seen him on some occasions." She stopped pacing around Rory. "Too bad, I have to destroy you." His eyes widened in shock and fear. The woman suddenly changed. She grew long talons, and her suit melted into horrible, horrible wings. Rory had gotten out of the computer chair when the monster walked inside, so now he backed out from where he'd been standing. The monster lounged at him, baring her 'new' fangs. "Rory!" Lizzy, who'd seen that coming, tried to get in front of him, but the monster knocked her aside like a doll. She hit the wall. Hard. Her last thoughts were of how she'd never felt that kind of pain, before her entire world went black.

* * *

duh duh DUH! *laughs* So, you know the drill...press the blue button down there, and write something...constructive cristism, praise, flames...well, not the last one. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I DON'T WANT MY HOUSE TO BURN DOWN! Alright, so I just have to tell you how happy I am right now. I got a pair of TOMS finally! yay! :D :D So, don't ruin my mood with flames! There not nice...

REVIEW!

_-WORLD OF NEW-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I always forget to do these, but I made myself swear on the river styx I would do it this time, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES FOR I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE, RICK RIORDAN. I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE THE SERIES OF RICK'S SHOULDER (such a burden) BUT I CAN'T. AGAIN, DON'T OWN THAT. ALTHOUGH, I DO OWN ****LIZZY, RORY, AND MRS. DE LONE.**

**Okay, so I got that done. ONWARD AND FORWARD!**

"Lizzy? Lizzy, please wake up." Someone shook her arm lightly. Lizzy groaned, not wanting to wake up right then. "Lizzy, honey, you have to wake up." It was a woman's voice. It wasn't cruel, and harsh like the monsters, it was a concerned and caring kind of voice. Lizzy opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a bed, in a dimly lit room. In front of her, she saw the face of a familiar woman, whom Lizzy had seen many times.

"Hello, Mrs. De lone," Mrs. De Lone was Rory's mother. Lizzy sat up in the bed, taking in her surroundings better then before. She was sitting on a very old, worn down, bed. Lizzy was wrapped in a green quilt, and she suddenly realized she was burning, so she kicked of the quilt, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, making it creak. Mrs. De Lone sat in a wooden chair that was set beside the bed. Lizzy grabbed her glasses off of the side-table, turning on the light so she could see well. She then actually comprehended that she was in _her_ room. In the _orphanage._ She groaned again. This is the last place she wanted to be right then. But she remembered what had made her black out, and suddenly, there was a cold wind blowing through the room. She shivered, not sure if it was from the wind, or the monster. She was absolutely sure that it had been real. She doesn't remember ever falling asleep.

Lizzy walked over to her dresser, taking out the first shirt her hand came in contact with, which was a black t-shirt. She pulled out her jeans, and then left the room to go change in the bathroom. She came back in the room 5 minutes later, tying her hair up in her signature pony-tail.

"You look nice." Mrs. De Lone committed.

"Thank you, Mrs. De Lone." Lizzy said, lacing up her purple high-tops converse. "Do you know where Rory is?" She asked, remembering what had happened, sudden panic searing through her.

"Yes, dear. He's waiting downstairs. He was quite worried about you, actually. You've been out for a while."

"How long _have _I been out?"

"Oh, about 4 days."

"What? That long?"

"Yes, Lizzy. You've woken up a few times, but only for a couple of seconds. Long enough to say something about half-bloods, and a camp."

"That's…odd."

"Yes, quite. Rory probably would want to know you're up. But, how are you not weak, if you've been out for that long?"

"I don't quite know, Mrs. De Lone, I don't know…" Lizzy trailed off, wondering why she could do all this, if she had been out for four days. Everybody knew she was strong, but anybody would be weak after what had happened. She finished lacing them up, and walked out of the room, with Rory's mother behind her. They heard the playful shrieks of the other children there, some saying hello as they passed, other giving death glares. You see, all the children in the orphanage knew Mrs. De Lone, and Rory, either from Lizzy talking about them, or them actually coming over so many times to see Lizzy. Mrs. De Lone was like the mother Lizzy never had. She treated her like her own, for Rory's mother always wanted a girl. (Rory is an only child; except for his step-dad has children.) Rory has asked his mom many times if they can adopt Lizzy, but his family never had enough money for that many people. Lizzy doesn't mind that much. There as much of a family to her, as she'll ever get.

They walked down the stairs, holding on to the railing. The orphanage's stairs where the kind that wrap-around, so you always had to hold on. They came to the bottom, Lizzy jumping the last three steps.

Rory had, indeed, been waiting for them. He sat in a blue chair that was placed next to the couch. His mouth was moving, so apparently he was talking to one of the orphans. A little boy, about ten year's old, with black hair, and brown eyes. He was listening intently to what Rory was saying. He got up from his seat, and started walking towards them.

"Lizzy, you're finally awake!" He came up and hugged her. She hugged him back laughing a bit.

They pulled away. "Yep. Finally. So, what happened?"

"Um, well…" He looked around for a second. "Why don't we go somewhere more private to talk about it? I mean, everyone else would think we're crazy…" He whispered it to her, glancing at his mother.

A look of understanding filled Lizzy's eyes. "Uh, Okay…" She looked at Mrs. De Lone, before they headed back upstairs.

* STARS STARS STARS STARS STARS STARS STARS STARS STARS STARS *

"So, what _did _happen after I blacked out?" Lizzy asked when they'd gotten back into her room. They were sitting on her bed, Lizzy playing with her charm bracelet (a rose).

"Well…that," he pointed to her bracelet, which was a gift that had appeared on the steps of the orphanage, saying it was for Lizzy, but didn't say who it was from.(one years ago). "Saved me." He finished. Lizzy's eyes narrowed. "Seriously," she said "What happened?"

"I'm serious!" Rory threw his hands in the air. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh, let me think. Maybe it's because it's a bracelet!" Lizzy said sarcasm full in her

voice

"Well, it may be hard to believe, but it's the truth!" Rory tried to defend himself. "Will

You just let me tell you what happened?"

Lizzy sighed. "Fine. Explain."

"Alright. So after you blacked out, the monster lounged at me." **(A/N: I rather not make **

**Him tell the whole story, so I'll just explain) **When Lizzy hit the wall, her bracelet came off. Rory got it before the monster could. **(The monster is a fury, in case you haven't noticed) **He picked it up and accidently pressed the rose charm. That's what saved him.

When he pressed the rose, it wasn't a bracelet anymore. It was a shield,

which Rory found odd **(no-duh)**. While he was examining it, the fury

jumped at him again. Instead of dodging it, like he did last time, he used the shield. He hit

her right in the face. "You idiot!" she yelled in furry (**ha ha. Get it? She's a fury, and she said that in…yeah…) **This time, instead of just smacking her in the face with

it, he tossed it like a Frisbee. The fury ducked, cackling at Rory. The shield hit the wall,

but it didn't stop there. Instead of falling, it basically bounced off of the wall, coming

back and hitting the fury in the back of her head. Now, most people wouldn't think of it

as a big deal, but the shield was very, very sharp around. I passed straight threw her head,

and then, she turned to dust. And Rory was left alone, with an unconscious Lizzy, a bracelet (the shield had turned back) and a pile of dust.

"Really? That happened?" Lizzy asked when Rory had told her the whole thing.

"Yep." He touched Lizzy's bracelet, and it automatically turned into a shield. Lizzy

gasped. "And while you were out, I did some research." Rory informed her, pulling out

two sheets of folded up paper, that had been in his pocked.

"What'd you do research on?" Lizzy asked, looking at the sheets of paper.

"…Half-bloods." He said after a little while. Lizzy looked generally surprised.

"Oh? What did you find out?"

"That half-blood's are the child of a mortal, and a god or goddess."

******************star thingys that people always put in***********************

**Okay, so this is probably the shortest chapter ever, but (as I said before) we're traveling, and my mum brought her computer to do school work on (she's a teacher) and she had to kick me off, so that's why the chapter is so short. Anyways, remember how in the author note (chapter 2) I said that the spell check wasn't working? Well, I realized I accidently spelled "speeling" and it didn't catch it! So now, I'm stuck with "speeling" on that…OH! And Thanks to ****Auburn Waves ****for reviewing. It made my day, which is saying something because I went jet-skiing for the first time in my life. (what a rush!) Thank you, again. And I hope my "speeling" is okay ;) But, you know….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**_-WORLD OF NEW-_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so I'm back! Yes…so I went and re-read chapter 4 and I understand how horrible that fight was, but give me a break! (do I say that a lot? I feel like I do…) I couldn't make the bracelet turn into a SWORD. How awkward would that be? Pretty awkward. You know, everybody always spells awkward like "akward" and I'm starring at the computer screen, mentally screaming at it "YOU LEFT (oops caps) out the other 'w'!" so…It just annoys me. On a slightly less creepy note (ha ha, meekakitty rocks) here's a disclaimer for 'ya!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NO OWN PJO, AND BTW I HATE ABBREVIATIONS (then why do I use them, you may ask? Well, I do not know.) I DO OWN REE, EVAN, LISSY, AND RORY. ALONG WITH RORY'S MOTHER WHO GETS YELLED AT IN THIS CHAPTER. I PROBABLY SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT. (Why am I still in caps?) Okay, that would be off of my list of things to do entitled "Shelly's very long, and extremely boring list of things to do" and if some of you are wondering why my name is Shelly, and why I just told you, then I probably wouldn't reply if I were to be talking to you, or maybe I would use a witty come-back that takes a very sarcastic mind to use. Ha Ha…little rays of sunshine…okay, sorry, inside thing. WHY ARE YOU STILL LOOKING AT THE AUTHOR NOTE? (If you're reading this, if not then good job!) READ THE STORY!**

Silence. Just Silence. Neither moved, neither talked. Lizzy didn't say anything, but by the look on her face, she was generally shocked at the news. They just starred at each other, thinking through everything. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence, but the kinds were you could happily live in, if that makes any since. It was a comfortable silence. Lizzy didn't really mind it, but that wouldn't have matter anyway. They could've been in the school cafeteria (**a/n: I can barely hear myself think when I'm in my school lunch room, so there you go.) **and she wouldn't have heard a thing. It took them a while to realize that there was snuffling coming from the door way. Lizzy looked up, and Mrs. De Lone was standing there, crying her eyes out. Rory heard her, too, and stood up to comfort her. Lizzy starred in wonder at the two, her mind wandering to what it would be like to have parents, like Rory, even though he had a step-father.

"What's wrong, mom?" Rory asked, looking up at her. Mrs. De Lone pulled a tissue out of her purse and started dabbing at her eyes. She brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "I didn't want you to find out like this." She whispered as Rory helped her go sit down. Lizzy scooted closer to her.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked gently.

"I wanted to tell you two myself." She looked at Lizzy. "I know you're not actually my child, but you're as much as my daughter as I ever will have. And I didn't know that you were a demigod until I heard you muttering about camp." Rory then spoke up, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Will someone please tell us about this camp we keep hearing about?" He didn't mean for it to be rude, but he was becoming a little impatient about it. "Oh, yes, of course." Mrs. De Lone finished dabbing at her eyes and put the tissue away. "The camp you've been hearing about—wait. How have you been hearing about camp?" She looked concerned and curious.

"Um…yeah…about that…you see, um, Lizzy and I kind of over-heard some people talking about a camp and us…" She nodded, understanding.

"Oh, but…" you could basically see her putting the pieces together. "Wait…you were gone for a while before Lizzy passed out…and the kindly one…Oh my gosh!" Her eyes widened. "What were you doing four days ago when Lizzy blacked out?"

"Honestly? Is that what we're calling it now? Really?" Lizzy muttered, not liking May 24th new name.

"Um…" Rory starred at his mom, realizing they'd have to tell her sooner or later. Lizzy starred at her, too. So they went into explaining about those two days. Lizzy hearing the "things", them making the plan, sneaking in, and finally the fight. Lizzy did most of the talking until it came to the fight, because of her blacking out, Rory had to tell is mother, who was practically having a heart attack. After they finished, she looked at them, eyes wide. If they got any wider, her eyes would pop out.

"You didn't tell me? All this time, and you didn't tell me?"

"We're sorry, mom, but we thought you would think us crazy. I don't want to be looked up in the mad house, when I'm not mad!" Rory tried to convince her it was for the best. It didn't work. "But I wouldn't have! I've known your whole life!" That's what set Rory off. He jumped up from the bed. "Why didn't you tell me then! Why would it have been so hard to let me know who I am? You're my mom, for crying out loud! Why is it so terribly bad for me to have a life?" He shouted at her. Lizzy had never seen him so mad, and it shocked her at how angry he seemed. Mrs. De Lone looked sad, and she also looked guilty. "Rory, I'm truly sorry but—"Mrs. De Lone started. She didn't get to finish, because Rory had had enough. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Mrs. De Lone started bawling again. "It's my entire fault! I can't believe *sniff* my own child, *sniff* my little boy *sniff" She didn't know what to say. One moment he's comforting her, next thing she knows, he's yelling at her for not telling him about his father. Lizzy, who had been starring at the door, turned to Mrs. De Lone. "But that's the thing. He's not a little boy anymore, Mrs. De Lone. He wanted you to tell him important things like that when he's younger. He probably wants that so he'll understand why all the weird things happened to him. All the scary, abnormal, things that can't be explained unless you already know…and…he wants to be more in control of his life…" Lizzy didn't really know where she got all of this. It's probably from how well she knows Rory, even though she's only known him for a year. The last part was more coming from her. She wanted—and still wants—some control over her life. She wants a life worth living.

Mrs. De Lone starred at Lizzy. "How is…you know my son better then I do?" Lizzy smiled one that said "I'm not sure if you're serious or not but I'll smile anyways."

"I'm serious. You're all he ever talks about anymore." Lizzy blushed, hoping Mrs. De Lone didn't see. "Actually…you know, I never could cheer him up very easily…However…_you _seem to have no problem with it…" And Lizzy, automatically understanding what she was saying, said "No. I can't. Not when he's like that. I've never seen him so angry…" she trailed off.

Mrs. De Lone put her hand on Lizzy's hand, which had been busying it self by playing with her charm bracelet, being careful not to touch the rose.

"I know that's something to ask of you. But, dear, I've seen how he acts around you. He's seemed happier once he met you. You're probably the only one he'll want to talk to right now." She looked at Lizzy pleadingly. "Please. If you could just try…I know that this whole mess is all my fault…but I can't clean it up alone." Lizzy stayed quiet, fingering one of her charms. It was a special one to her. It was the name "A thousand Island" which was her favorite book, that was a gift from the De Lone family. (Rory had a step-brother that loves Lizzy like she's his sister) After a little while, she made her mind up. "Okay. I'll go talk to him." She got up and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Lizzy?" Mrs. De Lone called. "He'll probably be at the house, since there's nowhere he can be privately here." Lizzy nodded as though she hadn't already known that.

*****************************************stars***************************

Lizzy walked out of the orphanage, taking in the cool summer air. Rory's bike was still there, so he hadn't left, which surprised her. Then she realized that there was only one other place he would go, if not home; the garden.

You see, the orphanage had a beautiful, beautiful garden in the back. Lizzy and Rory often went there to either talk, or just because it was a soothing place to be.

She walked around the orphanage to the very back. Huge magnolia trees lined the path, draping over, shading most things from the sun. There was a greenish glow that was created by the leaves hanging over head. Flower beds rested underneath them, making it smell like a million things. Benches were scattered around here and there, and the pattern went on for a really long time. To were you couldn't see the end of the garden. Birds sang their songs high up in the trees, some of them so sweet; their tunes put you in an almost endless trance. Lizzy kept walking, taking her time to look at the flowers. Roses, tulips, daisies, primroses, lilies, sunflowers, and a bunch other Lizzy can't name where placed everywhere. She kept walking 'til she was at the end. At the end of the garden, it was like a bowl. Completely round, all the way. Benches, garden gnomes/statues, and more trees were just scattered everywhere, making a pattern you gad to look very hard to find. Maple trees had rose bushes placed under them every so often. Then the pattern switched. Purple tulips were sitting, in full bloom, under pine trees.

Lizzy loved the place. It was away from all the traffic, and cars, and cities that always annoyed her. She came out here every day after school, to do her homework, or just for the pleasure of it all. Sometimes, when she was sure that no-one was around, she would sing to the birds and their beautiful melody. Of course, she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she loved it. She often would write songs to go along with the tunes the birds sang (she hid them in a floorboard in her room. **Oh, how incredibly cliché that is.**)

She slowly became aware of music playing. How odd.

She looked around, kind of confused as to how she missed the music in the first place. There, in the back of the garden, a boy sat in bench while strumming a guitar. Lizzy's guitar. She then realized she'd left out there from the last time. Rory was playing. And he was completely un-aware of Lizzy's presence. He finished the song, setting the guitar on the ground. Lizzy clapped her hands.

His head shot up.

"I didn't know you could play." Lizzy said, obviously surprised.

He nodded nervously. "…Yeah…"

She came and sat down next to him on the bench. "What song was that?"

"No idea." Lizzy smiled, looking around once more. There was a silence.

"Why do you have this guitar out here, anyway?" Rory asked, eying her curiously.

"Oh…no reason…" She said, hoping he'd drop the subject.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, shut up." She bumped him with her shoulder playfully. He put his hands up, like "I surrender."

Another silence.

"Your mom wanted me to talk to you." Rory looked a bit embarrassed when she said that.

"Yeah, um, sorry 'bout…basically exploding." He looked at his feet sheepishly (**love that word!)**

Lizzy shrugged. "It's okay. But you might want to tell your mom that."

He sighed. "I just…want to know those kinds of things, and I just realized that we still don't know about camp. Great."

"Yes, smart one. Way to ruin the mood."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. And I lost the game." Lizzy groaned.

"Rory, shut up!"

"Okay, back to the depressing mood."

"Didn't say I _wanted _to be talking all depressed like, I just said you ruined the mood." Well, now Lizzy's just confusing Rory.

"Okay, whatever. I just want to know that stuff." He said, very annoyed now.

"I do, too. You know, in a way, we're actually very similar."

"How so?"

"Well, we both want to know the truth. We're both confused about…everything. But, unlike you, I can't be told, since the only people who knew…I think…are dead."

"Okay, well, now you're just making me guilty for exploding."

Lizzy tried stifling a laugh. Key word: tried.

She started laughing, not just giggling. Like, full out laughing. Rory started laughing at her, so by then there rolling on the dirty ground, not sure why.

"Why are we laughing?" Lizzy said, trying, and failing to stop.

"I have no idea." Rory stopped laughing as hard, and helped Lizzy up.

"Okay, so now that we're done with our random laughing fit (**My mom had a laughing fit yesterday…*shudder* not good…not good…) **you should probably go talk to your mom."

"I know." And with that, they left the beautiful garden, Lizzy grabbing her guitar before Rory could notice.

**FILLER ALEART! FILLER ALEART! Why, yes, that is a filler chapter, thanks for noticing. That was some-what of a pointless chappie. I need a life. I know, no need to tell me. I just felt like adding this chapter, because….because….it was some-what essential. No not really. In another topic, I finally got 'The Maze of Bones' which I was really happy about. I also got "The Siege" book four in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. My sister tried to make me get a MGMT CD for 'us' meaning her, even though I'll listen to it, too. I didn't have enough money, nor did she. I love the word 'nor' I don't know why. It's like the word 'epiphany' and 'sheepish'. Anyways.**

**GOODBYE. (no, I'm not leaving for good, so don't get too excited :D) _-WORLD OF NEW-_**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, hey! It's taken my FOREVER to update. I know, I know, and I'm sorry. Blame it on youtube, and school. Lately I have been having a random obsession for youtube, but school doesn't really help my schedule. I SERIOUSLY need to start remembering to update. It's just been in the back of my head, hissing "**_**Update the story, or you'll never get to finish the others. Plus you need to finish this series/saga" **_**So I FINALLY listened to that little voice, so here's the next chappie! Yay! By the way, since it's been a really long time since I last updated, my writing is probably better now. **

**One more thing, then I'll leave.**

**I was very surprised at the amount of people putting me on story/author alert, or favorite-ing me. Or reviewing. But they were mainly for "Ten years." So…yeah…**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RICK. AS AMAZING AS IT WOULD BE TO BE HIM, I AM NOT MR. RIORDIAN. BUT I DO LOVE THE PJO SERIES, NONE THE LESS. **

**_ -WORLD OF NEW- _**

As they walked in the front door of the orphanage, Lizzy couldn't help but wonder about Camp, and half bloods. She had known that half bloods were the child of a god or goddess, but she didn't see how it was possible for the gods to be real. I mean, weren't they supposed to be dead? And what about God? What happened to him? Is he now not real? How did anybody expect her to believe that the gods _are _real? All these questions jumbled her mind, making her wonder about it _even more._

"Hey, Rory?" She suddenly asked him, taking Rory by surprise.

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Um, about the uh…gods…" she lowered her voice at "gods" "How could they actually be _real?_ Where would they be? Greece? How is it nobody there knows about them?" She asked. _Unless they do._ She thought about adding that, but decided not to.

He shrugged. _Thanks, Ror. That REALLY helps. _Lizzy thought sarcastically. "I don't know, L's" He said slowly. "L's" is what Lizzy's family and close friends call her.

They walked up the stairs. Lizzy thought about how they seemed never ending.

Finally they came to the top. They walked down the hallway, side by side. Lizzy put her guitar behind her back even further, still not wanting Rory to see that she had it.

It was a wonder he hadn't noticed it.

Or maybe he had, and was just being polite.

The two came to Lizzy's bedroom door, and she opened it quietly. Mrs. De Lone was there, sitting on the bed, looking very guilty and sad. They walked in awkwardly. Lizzy wondered what it was like to be in Rory's place. Or maybe Mrs. De Lone's. Everything made Lizzy curious. A simply thought, might leave to something as big as the meaning of life. Her mind wanders a lot more than the average person. Maybe it was the ADHD. Lizzy didn't know.

"Uh…hi, Mom." Rory said. It was even more awkward than before. (If that was even possible.) They just stood there for a second, not talking, nor getting ready to. Finally Mrs. De Lone and Rory said, "I'm sorry." At the same time.

Lizzy smiled. They were so much a like. She walked over to her bed, and sat down next to Mrs. De Lone. She got up **(I mean Mrs. DL. Haha, that sounds weird. I'm not gonna call her that again…:D) **and walked towards her son. They hugged a moment, before Rory pulled away, being unable to breathe because of how tight she held them. "Uh...Mom. I'm kind of choking here." Lizzy stifled a laugh **(giggle?) **as they separated.

She stood up and clapped her hands. "No need to be rude, or anything, but I'm just INSANELY curious—What is Camp Half-Blood?" Rory came to stand by her, as the boys mother answered Lizzy's question. "Oh! Yes, I almost forgot! Well, Camp Half-Blood is…" She went on explaining how it was for demigods, and how mortals (such as herself) couldn't get in. Also how the camp borders keep monsters out. She told them just about everything there is to know about Camp.

After she was done with her speech. Rory said, "So, when are we going there?" He asked generally curious. Lizzy was going to ask it, but he beat her to it. Mrs. De Lone told them that she got a call from Chiron a couple days before the monster attacked, and that she had been getting everything ready, so by now they could just leave whenever they wanted to. Lizzy suggested later that day, and both of them agreed with her.

Mrs. De Lone told the counselors**( is that what they're called at an orphanage? I don't think so, but I'm just gonna use that.) **That Lizzy was going to camp, which wasn't really a lie.

So Lizzy got the very few possessions of hers, and they left an hour later.

**And….END CHAPTER. **

**;D**

**I still feel really really guilty considering how short this chapter is. The author note was longer than the actually story! **

**That's not a good thing…I think…**

**So if you guys would REVIEW I will update soon!**

**Bu-byez!**

**_ - WORLD OF NEW - _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mwhahahahahhahahahah!**

**Why the Hades did I just cackle evilly, you may ask? Because I WANTED TO!**

**Anyways, I am feeling EXTREMELY proud of myself because I am updating again! Yay! That's twice so far, in one week! WOW! **

**I was watching the vlogbrothers (WHAT? You don't know who they are? Well, go look them up on youtube!) And something they said gave me I-N-S-P-I-R-A-T-I-O-N. See, I spelled out inspiration so now you know that I CAN spell! Ha! **

**Sorry, of subject.**

**So, they gave me inspiration, and that's why I'm writing again. SO…yeah…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO. I DO own, however, Lizzy, Rory, Mrs. De Lone, Ree, Evan, and any other OC that I'll make. THERE. NOW STOP HARASSING ME!**

**constructive criticism is very much appreciated, and so is praise...*hint hint* But i will ignore all flames!  
**

**Read and review, pleases!**

**_ - WORLD OF NEW - _**

"So, Mom? Where the heck is this camp exactly?" Rory asked his mother, an hour later. They were driving down the interstate, in an un-comfortable silence. Lizzy didn't like it, and was glad when Rory finally said something.

Mrs. De Lone glanced back at them from the mirror. And said, "It's in Manhattan."

Lizzy continued to stare out the window, looking for something, even she wasn't sure of. Earlier she saw a flash of something big and black, like a dog, except the size of an abnormally large bear. But that was when they _weren't _on the interstate. When she had seen that, it was the middle of nowhere. But now she didn't see anything peculiar. Just a field with a couple of Maple trees as far as the eye could see. That, and a few cars passing them. "I'm sooo bored." Rory complained. "Well, why don't you two play a game?" His mother suggested. Rory and Lizzy simultaneously groaned.

"No offense, Mrs. De Lone, but that idea sucks." Lizzy said.

"Why don't you kids—"

"Teenagers!" Rory put in. He hated it when he called them children, when they had been thirteen for more than half a year. Rory was _about _to turn fourteen.

But Mrs. De Lone ignored her complaining son. "—play Ispy?"

"Um, no. Again, no offense, but I haven't played that game since I was in first grade." Lizzy said.

"Besides, there's nothing to _guess. _It's just trees, trees, and Oh look! More trees." Rory pointed out. Lizzy laughed, while Mrs. De Lone smiled inwardly. Rory was so much like his father, that it was scary.

Mrs. De Lone looked back at them through the rear-view mirror.

"Fine, fine. Don't play it." She said, putting her hands up in surrender.

They rode another couple of miles in silence, before Rory broke it (again) by asking, "Who's my father?" It was directed at Mrs. De Lone, who nearly ran into another car when he asked her. Lizzy had to grab a tight hold on the back of the passenger's seat, so she wouldn't get thrown off to the side. Of course, she _was _wearing a seat-belt, but she had a pretty good idea that they wouldn't do much good, if she didn't hold onto something.

"W-what?" Rory's mother asked.

"I asked, 'Who's my dad?' I want to know." He told her, patiently.

She didn't say anything for a moment, but then she finally answered.

"Rory, your dad is Lord Hermes."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Nobody said anything (again) for another couple miles.

It was Lizzy's turn to break it. "Lord Hermes? The messenger god?" Lizzy didn't know too much Greek Mythology, but she knew enough. She knew that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were the big three. Apollo and Artemis were twins, god of the sun, and goddess of the moon. Athena was Zeus's child, and so was Aphrodite.

So, really, she just knew the basics.

Mrs. De Lone nodded, turning her head to look at her for a second. "Yes. Messenger god, god of thieves. All that."

Lizzy smiled at Rory. "Yep, sounds like him."

"Hey!" He protested.

"Oh, you know it's true." Lizzy teased.

He sighed. Suggesting to sneaking into to school, steal the files, and hack into the school computers wasn't exactly the sort of thing you do when you're _trying _to keep low, and not get a reputation as a troublemaker.

Ugh. He'd never live it down.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Rory turned back to look out the window again. Lizzy and Mrs. De Lone continued to talk about Hermes. For the next hour and a half, Mrs. De Lone told Lizzy more mythology, which Lizzy found very nice of her.

Rory, on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention to they're conversation, but he did when Lizzy asked: "Who do you think me parent is?"

He snapped his head up to look at his mom in the mirror. She kept glancing back at them, worried about something.

Rory was just as curious about it as Lizzy was.

The boy's mother sighed. "I don't know, sweetie. Your godly parent could be anyone, since you didn't know your mortal parent. You don't look like any of the gods or goddesses I've met but—"

"You've met other gods-slash-goddesses?" Rory asked, now exceedingly interested in the conversation. His mom nodded. "Yes. Only a few, though. I haven't met Athena, Demeter, Persephone, Dionysus, Hades, nearly all of the minor gods, Apollo and Artemis (but, of course, Artemis can't have kids, so I wouldn't think she would be the one to break her oath now) or Poseidon."

Well, now, that left quite a few options, but Lizzy was sure Mrs. De Lone would've known. She was like a mom, to her. After hearing this, she looked down at her hands, a bit sad.

It just now dawned on her that she shouldn't be okay with being a demigod. She shouldn't want to believe it. But yet, she still did. Immortal, or not, Lizzy wanted to know who her family was.

Rory, though, wasn't taking it on so well. He believed it, yes, but it was…I suppose…_harder _on him. I'm not sure why, but it was.

"So…" She began. "You don't have any idea of who my parent is?" Lizzy looked up now. She could feel Mrs. De Lone glance at her every other second, but she didn't meet her eyes. She kept them trained out the window, at all the now passing cars, that now surrounded them. "I don't know. But…who ever they are…they'll tell you. I'm sure of it."

Lizzy smiled.

* * *

**So, this is the longer version of this chapter. I made the other one a while earlier, but...yeah...**

**Aww...I like the last line, because it's just...so...I don't know!**

**Anyways, it would be really helpful if you could review...(please?) I need help, also. I'm not sure if Lizzy is Mary-sue-ish. Or if Rory seems Gary-Stew-ish (is a 'gray-stew' just a guy version of 'mary-sue'? I think...) I would REALLY appreciate it, if you told me!**

**So...yeah...please review, and I'll update soon!**

**_-WORLD OF NEW-_  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I'm sorry you guys...:( I keep forgetting to update! **

**but have no fear! here's an update :D **

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously? Okay, I own Ree, Evan, The Snake-Thingies, Lizzy, Rory, Mrs. De Lone, Mrs. Climate, (didn't I mention her in the first chapter? Yeah, well, I guess I don't have to include her since she ain't coming back..D:)and any other OC that I decide to make. (oh! and also the plot!:D) But other than that...no. I don't own anything else. :'( *cries*  
**

**_-WORLD OF NEW-_**

* * *

_She came to a halt, and so did Evan. He looked at her, and she saw that his normally calm and collected blue eyes were filled with fear and doubt and concern. He had scratches running up and down his arm, and his legs. Probably from the thorn bush they had to run through earlier. He looked like a nightmare. Basically the same way they were living their lives. _

_Then, something came up next to her, and hissed in her ear "_What's the matter, Ree? Not happy to see your old friends again?" _It made her sick, knowing that she had once trusted those things. That she had actually believed they would help in her escape. Oh, how she had been wrong. Terribly wrong. Instead they had helped in trying to capture them again. _

_It also made her sick, knowing that she got Evan into this. _

_Not just the situation, but involved in her life. If she hadn't befriended him, maybe he wouldn't have been hurt, and maybe his parents would've come and found him. Then the kidnappers would let him go for the money his parents would pay. _

_Maybe he wouldn't have taken the blame for her blowing the whole in the side of the building. Maybe he wouldn't have been beaten so many times for something he didn't do._

_The things slithered up the tree nearest her, and started hissing. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she wanted nothing more than to be home right then._

_Not that she would ever have been able to get home. She'd been staying with the…things for three years now. And shoot, even if her parents came for her, they wouldn't have recognized her. _Three years!

"You don't seem very grateful we came, do you, old friend?" _The things said "friend" with venom. She didn't trust them anymore. She never would. Not after what they did._

_She saw the shadow of the second one slither over to Evan, and curl around his foot. He sucked in a deep breath, trembling slightly, but stayed completely still. It was very, very brave of him to just stand there, when he knows—all ways has—that one bite from those things—and your dead. Gone. Bye-bye. _

_It also took all of the girl's strength not to kill those things. But they promised her information. And quite frankly, some they needed to survive._

_She took a deep, shaky, breath, then, directed at the snake-things, said as loud and clear as she could "_Tell me what the secret is." _She kept looking at the rising sun. She knew she better make the talking quick. The sun would be up soon, and their kidnappers always woke them up at sunrise to go do work for them. Once they saw their beds were empty, they would go out looking for them, immediately. _

_And that is _not _something she wanted to happen._

_The snakes (I suppose you could call) made a sort of choking/hissing noise, like laughing. _"You know we can't say until you tell _us, _Miss Ree. A deal is a deal." _The second one, unwrapped itself from Evan's sneaker, and started slithering over towards her. Then Evan turned to her. _"Ree, what are they talking about 'a deal is a deal'? And _what _secret?" _Ree opened her mouth to respond, but the snakes beat her to it. _"You haven't told him?" _The first one spoke up, sounding very amused. Then the second snake-thing, "_You naughty girl. That's not a thing that you should keep from each other, now, is it?" _Both the snakes came up to her, and she froze. They were looking strait into her green eyes, with their beady-black ones. They were small, and probably no bigger than a garden snake. They had the biggest ego on the plant, and acted like they owned the world. Yeah, right. There was a better chance of Ree becoming a teacher rather then them take over the world. Ree had to make sure most of the time that she didn't step on them when they were at the house, because then her kidnapper—or _owner, _as they say (oh, so now she's a dog?)—Would punish her if she did anything even remotely close to hurting them._

_The snakes scared the crap out of her. _

_Ree glanced at the sun, and realized that their "owners" would be coming after them any minute._

_And most likely find them. _

_So, Ree made a snap decision. _

_She bent down, picked up one of the snakes, and before he could bite her, threw him at the nearest tree. He hit a branch with a sickening _thunk _and landed in the dirt below the tree, unconscious. _

"Brother!" _The first ( or second?) yelled, and turned to Ree angrily. He struck at her legs, but she jumped about four feet in the air, and ran._

_But not without grabbing a very confused Evan by the hand, and yelling at him to run faster as she sprinted away from their previous home for three years. _

_Because that's what a friend does._

_And she decided that he deserved to know the truth. _All of it.

* * *

**A/N: So, you got a look at what the 'other two' are doing while Lizzy and Rory are on they're way to Camp Half-Blood! ;)**

**you know, just in case you were wondering, that whole thing was 865 words. **

**not including authors note. **

**dang, that was short :( *sniffle sniffle***

**But I swear it'll be longer next time if you review! *nudge nudge wink wink*  
**

**_-WORLD OF NEW-_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But I am, now!**

**Before you read this chapter, could you PLEASE go to the pole on my profile and vote? I need help. Heck, vote even after you read this!**

**DISCLAIMER: No. I only own Lizzy, Ree, Evan, Rory, and Rory's mom. Plus the later characters. And the plot. And their personalities :P**

**_- WORLD OF NEW -_**

"Rory? Can you wake Lizzy up? We're here." The boy's mother told him while she gathered her things, and opened her door, stepping out. He nodded; got out of the car, and made his was to the other side, where Lizzy was asleep. He opened the door, and attempted to wake her up, shaking her at first, but to no avail. So he tried the next thing that came to mind.

"Lizzy? Lizzy? LIZZY, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE CAR!" Rory screamed in her ear. Lizzy woke, startled. She screamed, and then glared at the laughing boy. "God, Rory! You are the single most annoying person ever!" He just kept laughing.

The car ride to Camp Half-Blood was a couple hours, and apparently Lizzy had fallen asleep. The dream she had...wasn't…normal. Unlike more than half of the percentage of her dreams in her thirteen, almost fourteen years of life, she hadn't ever been another person. In the dream, she was the girl—Ree? Was that her name?

Something was up.

Even if it _was_ just a dream, it felt all too real. Like it actually happened. Or _was _happening.

Mrs. De Lone scolded Rory for scaring her, and he managed to contain his laughter. Lizzy undid her seatbelt, grabbed her bag from the floorboard, and hopped out of Mrs. De Lone's car. She didn't have all that much, but she still had enough for the suitcase to take up a lot of space. Her guitar case was in the trunk.

Rory was still snickering, so Lizzy punched his arm, not that hard, but still enough to get him to calm down a little. "Shut up, Rory."

Rory's mother led the way up the hill. She stopped at a pine tree, with some sort of weird golden blanket or something on it. From the bottom of the hill, there appeared to be a stack of wires lying in a circle around the tree. The two teenagers found out it was a dragon. "Is that really a dragon or am I going insane?" Lizzy whispered to Rory.

He just smiled, and said, "Nope. And I'd thought after that psychotic, bat-teacher attacking us, you'd be used to this stuff by now." Lizzy gave him a look, like, _you honestly believe that? _"Not in this life time, I won't." She whispered back. They didn't continue on the topic.

"This is as far as I can go. I can't go passed the boarder line." Mrs. De Lone told them. She saw the puzzled expressions they gave her, and started explaining. "Mortals can't enter the camp. Keep going, and I want you to go to the Big House—you'll know where it is when you come to it. There, Chiron will help you get settled in." Lizzy nodded, as if she understood who in heck Chiron was, and where the "Big House" was. Oh, Lord.

They said their good byes, and Rory's mom made her way back down the hill. They watched her car drive away, before passing the boarder line.

* * *

"_Evan!" She ran up to the boy. He shot his arrow at the target before turning to her. "What?" He asked. Ree looked around frantically. He just realized the state she was in. Her hair, which had once been up with a hair-clamp, was messed up completely (something she didn't like. At all.), her blue shirt was ripped at the bottom, and her jeans had burnt marks on them. Her TOMS had holes in them, even though Julia just gave her them two days ago. She was pale, and didn't have any make up on. Weird. Even though she wasn't an Aphrodite girl, she usually wore tons of the stuff, even though she was beautiful without it on._

_She also had cuts and bruises. There was three on her left arm, all parallel, starting from her elbow to almost the top of her shoulders. The cut had ripped up most of her sleeve. It looked suspiciously like an animal had clawed her. _

_There was also a much smaller cut on her right foot, and the shoe around it had been ripped up too. Evan wondered how she wasn't crying or anything, because even if she _was _tough, it must have taken a lot of her dignity to keep from __just bawling. Why hadn't she went to Chiron about it? She was obviously injured-_badly. _  
_

_She had run straight there from apparently a long way. Ree was panting, which wasn't all that normal for her. She was the fastest person Evan had ever met. She could run miles without even breaking a sweat, and there she was, gasping to catch her breath._

"_What's wrong, Ree? You look terrible!"_

"_Thanks, Evan. That's just what every girl wants to hear." She said sarcastically once she had caught her breath. "Sorry, I'm just worried." Evan apologized.  
_

_She dropped the subject. " Someone's in trouble."_

_Evan gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? Who's on trouble? Why?"_

_Ree didn't answer his question, but instead, took hold of his hand, and started running in the direction of the Camp's woods. She didn't have a weapon with her, and even though Evan had his bow, he didn't have any arrows. Without them, the bow was pointless._

"_Come on! Hurry up!" Ree told him. She really was pretty fast. Evan was struggling just to keep up with her. "I'm going as fast as I can, Ree!" _

"_Well, go faster!" Ugh. Ree was really demanding sometimes, but Evan was used to it. After more than a year of having to live with her, he's gotten used to it._

_Somewhat._

_She didn't stop until she was far, far away from the entrance. _

_Ree came to a sudden halt, causing Evan to almost bump into her. She looked around, bewildered. She started walking around the area, not really sure what had happened.  
"I don't understand." She muttered. "It was _right here. _Where would it have gone? I swear it was on its deathbed—things don't just disappear after they die! I'm used to the half-blood world, now, but this…"She trailed off. Evan didn't have a clue in the slightest as to what she was talking about. _

"_Ree…What's going on?"_

_She took a deep breath. _

_She ran.

* * *

_

Lizzy woke up sweating. The dream…

It was the same people, but in a different situation. They were here. At Camp Half-Blood.

Or maybe it had already happened. For all she knew, it happened twenty years ago.

"Oh, God." She muttered to herself in the dark. She was in the Hermes cabin, since she was unclaimed. Rory knew who his father was, even if he hadn't been claimed. And, besides, he was going to have to spend the night there, anyway.

Chiron said that she would probably be claimed within a couple of days. Lizzy wasn't so sure, though.

Rory would probably be claimed within twenty-four hours, since he already knew who his dad was.

_So I'll be alone in my cabin—if I get claimed-,not knowing anyone. Greeeeeat._ She thought.

* * *

**GAH! SHORTNESS!**

**Sorry, Sorry! But it's my brother-in-law's birthday today, and we have to go out to dinner to celebrate. I'll try updating soon, if anyone wants!**

**Sigh. Only about 1,400 words, including the author notes. *sighs again* my chapters keep getting shorter, and shorter.  
**

**Reviews are welcome, and plus they make me happy! And remember—GO TO DA POLE ON DA PROFILE….please?**

**BTW, pic of Ree's outfit, (without the tattered-ness) on my profile, 'kay?**

**_- WORLD OF NEW -_**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! TWO UPDATES IN TWO DAYS! THIS MUST BE A DREAM!**

**fair warning: the chapter is short. **

**DISCLAIMER: What is wrong with people? NO I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**_-WORLD OF NEW-_  
**

* * *

Lizzy couldn't fall asleep for quite a while. She stayed up, thinking about the dream. _What had Ree seen? Where had it gone? Why was she so scratched up?_

But, sooner or later, sleep overtook Lizzy and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Ree came back from looking for firewood, and sat down on the soft dirt. The moon shone down on them, and the firelight added to it. She still couldn't exactly grasp her mind around the fact that they had escaped. They had made it out of that prison alive. And the kidnappers were long gone. They made about ten miles on foot in just that day. Pretty good, if you asked Ree. Their kidnappers wouldn't go looking out that far. They were much too lazy. All they ever did when Evan and Ree had been there was eat, sleep, yelled at them, or sometimes hurt them. _

_Silence over took the two for a while. Both of them just sat there, looking at the fire. Ree didn't want to be the first to break the silence, and neither did Evan. _

_Ree knew she had to tell Evan what had happened sooner or later—and she chose later._

_But alas, Evan didn't. _

"_Ree, what's going on?" He looked to the girl. The campfire illuminated her face, so he could see her at least. Her hair was a bloody mess, despite her futile attempts to comb and tame it. She was scratched up everywhere. There were a variety of sizes of cuts and bruises. Her clothes were torn and she was bare foot. She looked very tired, and like she would just pass out any minute. _

_Ree scooted closer to the fire, and rubbed her arms. Her jacket was very thing, and she was obviously freezing. It was a very cold night, despite the fact it was summer. She tried not to show much emotion, not yet, but she wasn't exactly _good _at hiding them. Hiding the fact she was hurt physically? Yes. Hiding the fact she was hurt emotionally? No. Not at all. _

"_Ree, what were they talking about?" He asked her again. She didn't speak for a moment. All that could be heard were the sounds of the woods. An owl hooted a little bit away. Fireflies shone around them, lighting up the woods. _

_Ree closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She kept her eyes shut, though, not wanting to see Evan hurt when she opened her eyes. Finally, she spoke. "What they were talking about—the snake's, I mean…well…" She paused, not exactly sure what to say. Ree took another deep breath. "I made a deal with them. They said that if I…made a pledge of some kind…they would give me information, and help us escape." She opened her eyes. But Evan didn't look anything but confused. _

"_Well, what did you pledge?" He looked up at her. Ree poked the fire with a stick, and then threw it in, do to the fact it had a small amount of fire on the tip of it. _

"_I'm not exactly sure what it was that I pledged." She glanced up at him, before turning her gaze back to the fire. "But whatever it was…it probably wasn't good." Ree lowered her head, ashamed of the fact that she had done such a thing, and had actually believed that they would help her and Evan. "They didn't even come through with their half of the deal." She grumbled. Ree pulled her knees up to her chest, and hugged them. As much as she hated it, a couple tears slipped out. _

_Then Ree felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to look to know whom the hand belonged to. Evan hugged her, and she just let out all of the tears, giving in. _

"_That's not all." She mumbled into his shirt. Ree pulled away. She took something out from under the neck of her thin jacket. It was a necklace. Evan tried to take it off from around her neck, but it wouldn't budge. He just had to study it from where he was. _

_Seeing his confused face, Ree explained. _

"_It's a Scythe."

* * *

_

**REVIEW!**

**_-WORLD OF NEW-_**


End file.
